


I Can't Sit

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Ass Hurts, Classes, Crack-ish, Hikaoru, Humor, Implied Smut, M/M, Pain, lol, pitcher, seats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru come to class and Kaoru complains about sitting.just some random fic i came up with when i was bored.





	I Can't Sit

  Kaoru and Hikaru walked into the classroom like any other day, except Hikaru was smiling widley while Kaoru was glaring daggers at him. they walked up to Haruhi like they always do, talked to her like usaul, except Hikaru was constantly randomly mentioning how weak Kaoru was. They went to sit in their seats, like everyday, except only Hikaru sat down. Koaru stood, staring angrily at his chair.

 

   "Awe, Kaoru, did you forget how to sit again?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru glared at him as he walked around the chair.

 

    "What's wrong, Kaoru?" Haruhi asked. Koaru bit his lip as he heard Hikaru laugh. He looked up to see the teacher still wasn't there, thankfully, then back to Haruhi. 

 

    "......I can't sit." Kaoru whispered. Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. Hikaru smirked even wider as Kaoru's face went red. The whole class was looking at him. Kaoru turned an accusing finger at Hikaru. 

 

   "I CA'T SIT AND IT'S HIKARU'S FAULT!" He shouted, glaring at the still smirking Hikaru. Again, Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Why?" She asked. Kaoru blushed again, remembering the night before.

   

''BECAUSE THIS MAN HAS FUCKING ISSUES!!!!" Kaoru yelled, stating the whole thing literally. Suddenly, for some reason, Renge showed up on her little stand, smiling widely.

 

    'Ahahaha!!! It seems that the problem here was fucking. Hikaru s not a gentle pitcher." And went right back in the floor.

 

   _P_ _itcher?_ Haruhi thought. Most of the class though, started fan-girling. Kaoru sat down angrily, trying to keep his pain inside until he felt Hikaru's hand on his lap. 

 

   Kaoru threw his hand off his lap. "Nope, no. your sleeping alone tonight. have fun." The twins ignored the random squeals. "Awe, Kaoru. I didn't mean it." Kaoru pushed his hand off once again as it had found it's way on his lap again. "Nope. Have fun." 

 

 

   Later on, Haruhi suddenly stood up at the table at home. "Omigod," She muttered to herself, suddenly knowing what "pitcher" meant.


End file.
